The Epic
by Menka
Summary: After the events of P.C. Wes and Mina find themselves in the hands of a new conspirator with new plans for the heroes.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi, my first fanfic so be gentle please. Set after the game and the boy is called Wes (I see that name in a lot of fanfics) and the girl is called Mina.

_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but me._

"Blah" is speech

'Blah' is thought

Prologue

Wes stands in front of the three great dogs. He holds the capsules that he uses to confine them and destroy them. These were the last pokemon he released after the fall of the Shadow Pokemon project.

"Okay, your free now, you do not have to worry about anything else, I thank you for your help and I hope you find your way back home." He turns towards his sand cycle and begins to walk away.

"Thank you so much you for your help you guys, I will miss you guys so much even though our time was limited, goodbye." Mina states tearfully. She runs to catch up with her best friend when a red glow appears in the sky. The two turn towards the dogs when they see a burning flame above the great beast. They hear a familiar scream to see the legendary Ho-Oh floating before them.

"Look Wes, see I told you that it was him that stopped the conspirators from escaping." Mina exclaims clinging to Wes. Wes solemnly walks closer to the great bird where it screams suddenly and a red flash blinds Wes temporarily. When Wes eyesight came to he looked around to see the dogs and great birds were gone. Before he could ask his friend if she was okay a glow appears near his foot. He looks down to see a bright orange (or red he could not tell for the life of him) feather seeming to burn on the ground. He hesitantly picked it up just knowing his hands would burst into flames but instead found comforting warmth.

"Wes the legendary Ho-Oh just gave you a feather, do you know what that means?" exclaims Mina. Wes shook his head knowing whether he knew it or not Mina would have told him.

"Legends (Mina is a sucker for pokemon lore) state that Ho-Oh leaves you a feather that's his way of an I.O.U, the great Ho-Oh is in your dept, you are so lucky!" Mina begins jumping around happily. Wes calmly inspects the feather closely then smirks.

'So I can call on the legendary pokemon whenever I need huh and to think six months ago I was thinking that I could never escape the clutches of team Snagem. Thankfully it is over.' Wes turns to his sand cycle and yells for Mina to hurry or he will leave her. Mina chases after him and they begin there playful bickering. Unknown to the young heroes was that they were being watched by a dark and sinister force. This dark force had token a sudden interest in the heroes the day they stepped into Realgam Tower. It was the trainer whom single-handily took down the great minded conspirator that whom he was especially interested in.

"Sir should we invite him to-"

"Do not be foolish that boy will not come so easily we have to get him here another way."

The man smiles thinking to himself of what power that the boy could get him.

**Please R&R thank you**


	2. A new journey

**A/N: **Okay I got a review thank you Cipher Am. Ein alright second chapter is ready.

_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers, to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but me._

**Chapter 1: A new journey**

**Agate Village, Orre**

"Pokemon journey… whatever"

"Do not whatever me; I know you have to have wanted to go on the pokemon journey every kid who wants to be trainer dreams of the journey for an adventure with just them and their pokemon and you can compete in the pokemon league" Mina exclaims. Wes shakes his head sadly not believing how naïve his best friend can be.

"Well maybe most kids do dream of that but in Orre we do not even have gyms let alone a league championship." Wes explains.

"I know that's why I want you to come to Johto with me, you can do your journey there, meet my family, professor Elm, and Gold and Crystal too!" Mina squeals. She looks toward her grandfather Eagun.

"Come on grandpapa tell him he can easily be Johto league championship."

Eagun scratches his long beard.

"You know my boy how I would love to convince you to compete; I would prefer you do a more serious job for me if you go to Johto. I would really like it if you showed those Ein files that you found about the shadow pokemon to professor Elm. I know you stopped the conspirators but I got the inkling feeling that some trainers still snuck off with shadow pokemon and I know the professor can help you if any problems would happen in the future."

"Fine I will go back with Mina to Johto, I guess the pokemon would like to see a real lab and I would like to try the pokemon league this Orre scene is getting to me." Wes smirked. Mina became so excited and started calling her parents to tell them the good news. Eagun smiled pleasantly as Wes walks off to fix on his sand cycle thinking of his new journey.

**Udale village, Johto**

As soon as they arrived to Johto Mina insisted they visit her home before they see the professor in New Bark town. Udale village was a little small town that was a four hours walk from New Bark town. Mina's parents were very receiving and warm when they meet them at the station and Wes just swore that Mina's smile would fall off how long she was wearing it. Mina being the excited girl she was took great delight in telling her parents the **WHOLE **story of Wes and her great adventure. She told the story from the ride home from the train station and continued the story when they arrived at her home. She continued until hours at the home by then Wes conked out dead sleep. He knew it was rude but damn it he was tired and it was not like Mina allowed him to get a word in anyways.

Wes woke up to in a bed in a room somewhere in the house. He walked to the front to find Mina and her parents asleep at the table. He laughed to himself thinking Mina was probably up all night trying to tell the story to her parents. He showered, dressed then left the house to get a decent meal. He was looking about the small town when he spotted a good looking diner. He sat up at the counter reading over the menu to see what he wanted to eat. It was then he heard whispering.

"_Look at those clothes; why is he wearing that thing on his arm?"_

"_I heard he use to be part of a team in Orre that's why he has that strip on his face…"_

"_What; gawd what was mina thinking when she brought him here…"_

'Yes indeed what was Mina thinking when she brought me here!' Wes wanted to scream as he heard yet another group of teens whispering about him. Again. Wes eyed the people from the corner of his eyes. Then quickly began to ignore them they were just a bunch of rookie trainers who were already intimidated by his looks. He adjusted to this reaction soon enough before he even got on the train with Mina. The passengers kept giving him nervous glances and so were the people in town. He assumed he did look a bit belligerent but when you grow up in Orre and was raised under the "loving" eye of a S.O.B. like Gonzap it was a look that you gained and someone help you if you could look anyway less. Wes chuckled to himself thinking how compared to most of the shady people around Orre he actually looked civil.

'That's how I was annihilated his foes they made the mistake of thinking I was a softie.'

"Haven't seen you around here before, are you a trainer" a voiced asked shaking Wes from his thoughts. Wes looked up to see a woman looking at him hungrily. Too hungrily. She was wearing a predatory glare at him. He eyed her quickly to see that she was one a hunter. Hunters usually worked for teams to hunt down ex-members and make them regret leaving. Painfully regret ever leaving. He sighed thinking that this would be the time he forget his pokemon.

'I have not been in town for two days and already someone was after my head.'

"No actually I'm here visiting a good friend of mine, Waiter can I have a western omelet extra cheese please." Wes then turned back to the woman with a smile hoping she will not try a thing.

"You would not happen to be from Orre would you?" she said in voice so sugary Wes could just feel his teeth hurting.

"What tipped you off the clothes?"

"Well who can mistake that look…especially when they are storming up a tower blasting away trainers to and fro." she hissed the last part threateningly. Wes smirks realizing that she must be one of the Cipher peons he fought in Realgams tower.

"So you came all the way to Johto just to get you little revenge?" he smiled at her rather darkly. The hunter's face grew a bit timid at his smile before she rose up quickly.

"In due time!" she shouted before running out the diner. Wes just chuckled to himself to himself as he chewed his omelet. Wes would realize too late how those words will haunt him.


	3. Gold and Crystal

-1_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers, to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but me._

"Blah, Blah"Talking

'Blah, Blah'Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Gold and Crystal**

**Udale Village, Johto**

When Wes returned to Mina's house she and her parents were awake, alert and ready to give him a tour of the village. After he was introduced to all of Mina's friends he was introduced to all of Mina's friends whom quickly labeled him as Mina's "bad boy" boyfriend. Wes could care less what they thought of him until he quickly learned that everybody was too afraid to battle him. Wes had to resort to wandering around the nearby forest hoping to fight the wild pokemon that Mina said often appear. So far the only thing he found in the forests were just berries and evidently items that people dropped. When Wes was ready to approach Mina to tell her that he was going to New Bark Town without her she announced there departure for tomorrow.

"Gold and Crystal are going to journey with us tomorrow, I wanted to meet them so that we can leave together. Crystal is my little cousin I have not seen her since I went to Orre. She has always been a great trainer, Gold and she ranked a tie in first at the pokemon league which is impressive for kids their ages." Mina explained.

"Tie?" quarried Wes.

"Well you see it's quite funny they went up against each other at the league finals and kept knocking each out hit by hit until they knocked each other last pokemon out resulting in a stalemate. I think that was the first time two trainers ranked first place as the league champions. You should have seen how angry those two were when they had to stand together. Thankfully there was another trophy are those two would have ripped each other arms off." Mina was on all fours from laughter.

"Still talking about that old event?"

Mina turns to see a girl with emerald green hair pulled back into two ponytails that flared out. She was wearing a short yellow cap on top of the deep hued locks. She wore a white jacket with a bright red shirt underneath. She had on black and yellow biker shorts and carried her pink pokegear (which all trainers in Johto owns Wes noticed) on a lanyard around her neck. She looked to be about ten or eleven to Wes. The girl was wearing a pout but her eyes glowed merrily.

"Crystal!" Mina screams while running to give the girl a hug. The girl squeals Mina name in the same manner and returns the hug enthusiastically while talking nonstop. Wes smiles to himself thinking how close the two must be to behave similarly.

"Where's your little rival at?" Mina manages to breath out from the embrace with Crystal.

"Your little champion is here waiting for you of course"

Mina laughs then turn and grab the boy for a quick hug. Crystal rolls her eyes knowing how much the boy carry a torch for her older cousin. When she quickly notices Wes observing them. Taken aback by how intimidating the boy looked she taps Mina for her attention.

"Mina, is that your friend?"

Mina looks at Wes then quickly becomes embarrassed realizing she did not bother to introduce her friend. She grabs Wes hand and pulls him closer to her friends.

"How rude of me Gold and Crystal I would like you to meet my friend Wes Gray." She happily announces.

"Nice to meet you." Wes smirks taking time to study Mina friends again. Gold wore an orange and black hat covering messy spiky hair. He had on a red and black jacket that with his pokegear on his wrist. He wore black and orange shorts with his pokeballs on his jacket. Gold was smirking and appraising Wes as well.

"Trainer right, care for a battle?" Gold asks excitingly.

"Sure thing kid." Wes states itching for a challenge since Mt.Battle and he can tell Gold was a very strong opponent. That's when Crystal voiced her opinion.

"Hey wait, I wanted to battle him too!" she begins to whine. Mina just sighs while scorning her battle-crazed friends.

"How about you both battle him at the same time when we get to New Bark town. Wes can tell you about the double battles in Orre."

"Alright at the lab." Wes sighs.

'Sure get interested in that damn lab now I guess I can wait…' Wes curses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir he is heading to New Bark town as we speak."

"Excellent and I know you will be there to meet him of course."

"Of course."

"Oh and Sasha I would like the boy in one piece so try not go overboard with your little revenge."

"Yes Guiness."

'So it begins'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- Slow update sorry but I will be better for now on. Is anyone even reading this? Could you try to review I am desperate to for anything now.


	4. At the Pokemon Lab

_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers, to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but not me._

**Chapter 4: At The Pokemon Lab**

**New Bark Town, Johto**

"_The town where the winds of a new beginning blows"_.

Wes raises a brow to the sign right next to the entrance of the bustling town. He turns to Mina and the others whom were still talking happily about the adventures they have been sharing with one another.

"Mina I will see you at the lab me and Gold want to head home real quick okay, its been awhile since I saw my mom." Crystal states while giving Mina one last hug. She quickly runs off heading to her home.

"Catch you later Mina oh and Wes can I see your PDA I want to add me and Crystals numbers to it."

Wes hands it over to Gold then turns to survive the town once more. He looks at the large building situated off side of the town.

'That must be the pokemon lab, damn the labs in Orre seems more manmade then here.'

As Wes continues to stare distractingly at the lab as Gold hands him his PDA and wave them bye once more.

"Come on Wes you are staring at that lab like it's going to blow up or something, stop worrying we are in Johto nothing is going to happen." Mina chided Wes.

Wes just crinkles his brow and continues to walk with Mina towards the lab with an inkling feeling at the back of his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are two things that Wes could always count on. Well three now that Mina is in the picture but that is beside the point. The things are his pokemon and his instincts. No matter how much Wes love his pokemon he put his instincts first. His instincts alone was what allowed an abandoned child of six make it in the streets in Orre. His instincts were what helped him and his pokemon survive seven years working with Gonzap and Team Snagem and dismantling Team Cipher and the crooked ex-mayor of Phenac city. Now it was Wes instincts that were screaming at him as Mina and he entered the eerily quiet pokemon Lab.

"Should a pokemon lab be this quiet?" Wes quarries Mina all the while looking around the lab warily.

"Well Professor Elm has always been a bit absent minded. He's probably in the back working on something, oh look lets ask that aide."

Mina bounces over to the aide and begins to lightly tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir me and my friend was wondering if the…"

Before she could finish the man falls quickly to the floor in a slump. Wes immediately calls out his trusted Espeon and Umbreon from their pokeballs. He bends down to the unconscious man and check his pulse.

"Just knocked out Mina stay behind who ever did this must still be here. Mina still in a slight shock just weakly nods her head and walks timidly behind Wes. They reach the door to the Professors lab when Wes suddenly grabs Mina and his pokemon and leaps away from the door. Less than a second a Golem comes crashing through the door stopping directly front of them.

"GOLM!" The beast roars.

"Why did you have to move I wanted him to bust that skull of yours in."

Out of the entrance stood the hunter that Wes saw days ago at the diner. She was wearing an all black jumpsuit with a purple jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing black reflective shades. She carefully eyes the two pokemon of Wes then smirks believing she has an advantage.

"Two against one now that's not exactly fair is it, Golem rock throw now!"

Golem roars then launches to the ground pulling up a sizeable piece of the floor. The rocky beast then chucks the floor tile covered earth towards Wes and party.

"Espeon light screen now!" Wes shouts. The pokemon creates a golden barrier surrounding itself and Umbreon. But Wes quickly realizes that the earth was flying towards him grabs Mina then dives out the way. As rock blasts into pieces where he and Mina once stood.

"What are you crazy that could have hit us!" Mina shouts once she gets from under Wes.

"Yes that's exactly what I am trying to do, Golem Rollout now!" Sasha stated.

The beast curls up and starts rolling towards Wes. Wes cursing grabs Espeon and throws him at Mina to catch (so she can be under the protected barrier) then rolling away from the two so the rock pokemon cannot hit them.

"Umbreon stop him with secret power, Espeon continue to use light screen now!" Wes shouts.

Umbreon calls forth a ball of energy that flew towards the still rolling Golem before the ball of energy hits it separates into eight different balls hitting Golem at once in separate sections of its body. Upon impact the pokemon collapses into a momentary state of shock. Sasha was fuming that she underestimated the pokemon.

"Umbreon finish it off with shadow ball!" spoke a smirking Wes.

"Golem explosion now!" Sasha screams.

"Espeon teleport, Umbreon come here!"

Mina holding Espeon teleports away while Wes clings his Umbreon to his chest whispering a command in the black pokemon ear hoping it will be enough to protect them from the weakened pokemon blast and the soon to be collapsing building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina appears right in front of the pokemon lab clutching Espeon to her chest. Suddenly an explosion blows within the building. Espeon begins whimpering in fear of its master as Mina turns away from the building and begins running towards the town.

"I know I am worried too but we need help I have to see Crystal, Gold and the police my gawd please be okay Wes."

Espeon suddenly hisses then crawls under Mina's shirt.

"What's wrong are you…" Mina looks up to see a man with an malevolent smile. He had long blue hair pulled in a low ponytail. Stood with a strong build with over six foot. He wore a long coat with an insignia of a pure black Rayquaza on the back of the coat. His eyes were a gleaming green staring in Mina's bright blues.

"Rui Mina Dale I presume?" he asks quietly.

Mina nods slowly while backing away apprehensively wondering is he the man that was causing Espeon to act strangely. Before she could command Espeon to teleport them somewhere other than with this man. A dart hits her in the neck quickly fogging her mind she falls helplessly in the arms of the man. Picking her up bridal style he stares at the smoking lab.

"Tsk never send a revengeful minion to do a master with plans job." he sighs.

Mina last thoughts before she falls unconscious was hoping Wes was safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasha surveys her surroundings as the smoke clears of the explosion. She pets the head of her Mr. Mime whom she called last minute to use light screen to protect her from the explosion. When suddenly she found herself being slammed on what was left of a wall. She looked into the angry glowing golden eyes of Wes.

"You may use your pokemon to harm people but I prefer to do it myself." He hisses in her face.

"N.n..not fair attacking a girl!" She shouts while trying to squirm out of his strong grip.

"I'm an ex member of Team Snagem I never did play exactly fair." Wes states while slowly tightening his grip.

"Mr. Mime use-"

"Umbreon faint attack now!"

The dark pokemon pounces on Mr. Mime quickly rendering the physic pokemon quickly unconscious. Just as Wes was about to send the trainer of said pokemon to the same fate a smooth deep voice caught his attention.

"Wes Grey am I correct?"

Wes stole a quick glance behind then quickly drops the gasping hunter as he turns towards the man holding Mina.

"Thought this might get your attention, I seem to be in need of your services but I was told that you would want a little persuasion to do them." The man grins noticing how livid the boy was growing but trying to contain his anger. Wes angrily eyeing the man grabs the hunter from the ground and pulls her in front of him.

"How about a trade she must be worth more then my services I know how hard minions are to found nowadays."

"Actually you are worth more but like you said minions are hard to find so-" He shots Wes in the neck with a dart from his glove. Wes loses hold of the hunter and falls on one knee. The hunter quickly runs from him towards her leader.

"I will keep in touch with you Wes come now Sasha before I decide to leave you with him and next time listen to what I say."

"Yes Guiness."

As Wes stood vainly on one knee trying to keep his conscious as his Umbreon cried in distress over the fate of his trainer. Shakily stroking the pokemon for reassurance his last thoughts before he collapsed was how he was going to kill Guiness if Mina was not safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Yea my longest chapter yet. Please review, come on I need to be sure people are even reading the story. Just take two seconds to say something I will not beg… okay I will.**

**On another note I just discovered that Rui was the actual name of Mina but I am going to keep Mina but as you can see I used Rui for her real name and Mina as the middle. Next chapter is coming up soon.**


	5. The Deal

_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers, to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but not me._

**A/N-WARNING! Some use of strong language and child abandonment I don't know if it is something to worry about but I will put a warning just in case it bothers someone.**

**Please note that this chapter will jump back in time to past and present. I will show the reader when it will happen but some parts of the story should be obvious that the characters are in a flashback and if you have trouble differing obvious switches then I do not know what that says about you. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

**Somewhere, Johto**

"_Ah Wes I am pleased that you was willing to give me an audience."_

"_Cut the crap Guiness what the hell you want?"_

"_So hasty, _(sigh) _but I do like that about you see I am about to embark in a new world order and of course I need the strong to make it happen, You Wes are one of the strong…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**New Lunn City, Orre.**

My name is Wes Gray and I am six years old. I live in a city with my Mommy and Daddy and I am very happy today. I am so happy because Mommy and Daddy are taking me to the park today. I am between them as they hold my hands. Mommy is laughing and Daddy is smiling this is so great. I really do not often see them and I barely see them together so I this must mean something good is going to happen. When we arrive at the park Mommy starts crying I worry for a minute but she just tells that they are happy tears. Daddy gives me some money to go buy a hotdog he said he and Mommy had to go somewhere so I need to wait at the park for them to get me later. After I finish my hotdog I run off to play on the playground set.

I have been at the park for two days now. But I am not worry Mommy and Daddy often take me places and forget to pick me up, and besides Daddy gave me plenty of money for food so he must of known that they was going to take awhile. When I go to the hotdog man he ask me where my parents are. I tell him that they left me here for awhile but they are going to come back soon. He looks concerned and then asks how long I have been here. I tell him two days now. He tells me to stay near the stand so he can call the police.

I was not scared when I arrived at the police station. Most of the time I come here whenever Mommy or Daddy forgets me somewhere. I tell the officers my phone number and address like the good big boy I am. They try calling but nobody was home so some of the officers went to my house to see if my parents are there. I wait quietly at the station as the officers say something about "abandoned" and "orphanage". I am not worried though because I know that my Mommy and Daddy would never leave me forever…

Because they love and care for me…

People who love and care for someone would never ever leave them…

Never ever…

… right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I know that it is impossible to create a new order if you do not have the right assets with you, and you Wes have great qualities that I am looking for."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_You are an natural leader which is efficient to have but your greatest strength would have to be that you can control pokemon, strong pokemon, particularly legendary pokemon…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**New Haven Orphanage of New Lunn City**

**Children Files**

**Name: Wes Gray**

**Age: 8**

**Notes- The following notes have been token by the nuns of the orphanage and including a Mrs. Brown a child physiologists of social services. This report is a review of the course of development this child has undergo through his stay at the Orphanage for the past two years. When first brought like most of abandoned children he held the notion that his parents were going to get him. He soon abandoned this theory around the age of seven. At eight he is quite different from the sweet yet naïve child that arrived here at the age of six.**

**Qualities: Wes has a very high intelligent for one his age. Though he often do not read it is not impossible for him to finish a book unlike most boys his age. He tests extremely well and highly adaptable. He is tested three years ahead of his grade with a strong promise for numbers and a very good memory. He is a natural with pokemon even able to control some of the pokemon that some novice trainers would have trouble controlling. A natural leader often one of the children that can handle any of the stressful of situations. The other children tend to look towards him for advice or guidance even some of the older children. Very athletic shows surprising strength for one of his size.**

**Negatives: Not very sociable. Even in groups it is obvious he is a loner. Most families are reluctant to adopt a child that is sullen and non approachable. Though he is good with pokemon he tend to not take comfort in their presence as well as people. Because of his intimidating nature young pokemon tend to be frightful of him which allows him to easily control novice pokemon in which this trait would be a must. He comes off with an powerful air for someone so small and his age. His size gets him often in fights with the older and bigger children and surprisingly he tends to come out of the spars winning earning him quite a lot of enemies. Can be very tenacious at times though often a good trait at times it can be worrisome because he will do anything it takes to get what he wants even if will hurt or in danger others.**

**Conclusion: Wes have the potential to be and do many great things in Orre if he is willing to let someone in his heart again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"…_So that is why Wes I want you to join the ranks of Team Aphotic_

_."_

"_Why are you even bothering of telling me this if you are going to blackmail me anyway?"_

"_Because the girl is merely to make sure you stay and behave. In order for my plans to work I need sure you are willing to listen to me, that you will do whatever I want or say and do whatever you can to get what I need done. I must absolute control of you."_

"_And what will I get for this absolute control?"_

"_The world on a silver platter of course."_

"(snort) _Same thing Gonzap said."_

"_Ahh, but this is where me and Gonzap differs Team Snagem held you back from using your true power while I will allow you to grow…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come back here you fuckin little rat!"

Ten year old Wes leaped out the window of a warehouse clutching a bag of pokemon food and medicine. He ran quickly into an alley hearing the sounds of many feet chasing him. Smirking he leaped on some trash vault jumping over a fence. Hearing curses and the sound of bodies hitting a fence he chuckled to himself as he turned a corner.

"Where do you think your going you little punk?"

In front of him stood four very pissed members of the Team he stole from. Smirking Wes runs right towards the member towards the left whom was taken by surprise thinking the boy was going to flee. With a well placed kick in the testicles he then used the limp form of the weeping man as a step ladder to leap over his team mates and further down the ally. Getting over the shock that one of their own members was one up over a kid they soon gave chase to Wes. As soon as Wes reached the dead end of the alley he turned towards the coming men whom assumed that they would be successful in their capture of the boy whom been hitting there warehouses for food and their equipment for about six months now.

"Eevee sand attack now!"

Out of two strategically placed cardboard boxes two Eevees dashed out then began kicking up a large amount of sand. The dust quickly made the men chasing the boy useless as they struggled to see and breath under the large amount of dust that hit them from out of nowhere. Wes then calls his two Eevees whom immediately jumped into his arm. Clutching them with his stolen goods on his back Wes slides into an hidden basement window hidden by trash. When the dust cleared the men saw that the boy was gone and no matter they searched they could not for the life of them see where he went.

As Wes entered the basement of the abandoned building he lived in he gently put his two partners down. He smiled remembering how he found the two cubs two years ago. After he left the orphanage he quickly found the abandoned building and have used it as a makeshift home with an old drawer for keeping his little clothes and some books that the people in the pokemon centers let him have, an old mattress that was left over in the building and a makeshift kitchen. Founding some old blankets and pillows it become his home, even though it got terribly cold sometimes at night and can be unbearable hot in the daytime it was home. When he came in one day to find two little Eevee cubs eating his leftover meal at first he was furious. That food was hard to come by and he was planning to eat it. But looking at the two skinny little cubs meowing all over the make shift kitchen in a lame attempt to find more to eat his heart went out to them. When he approached they hissed in fear until he begin to offer them some more of the food he gotten their friendship begin. Since they have been together his little Eevee's have fatten up and grown, Wes began training them quickly to help feed them and himself. He enters his home to see a muscular man with outrageous hair and a spiky mustache lounging on his mattress. The man stares at the boy and then begins to guffaw quite loudly.

"If you're the little shit that's been getting in and out of our warehouses these last months then you must be pretty special kid. You know Team Snagem could use someone like you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So Wes what do you say hmm?"_

"…_it's a deal, but remember if you want my cooperation nothing better happen to Mina."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N- Finished again. So what you think should I finish or should I just abandoned this story because you all think it is a waste of time and effort. Come on please REVIEW!**


	6. Before the Deal

-1_Disclaimer: There is an evil that lurks this world they are known as lawyers, to prevent such creatures to grace the doorstep of Sciplore I will state I do not or will not ever own Pokemon. It is own by Nintendo and other people but not me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6-Before the Deal**

"Make sure the Pokemon are okay!"

"Can someone help me with some of these people over here!"

"Professor look! I think he's coming around."

Wes recognized the last voice to be Gold. Putting his senses up and subtlety moving his body he gathered that there were three people surrounding him (one of them was Gold.) and he felt his pokemon nuzzling his neck. Feeling his pokemon put his weariness to open his eyes and sit up. He took in his surroundings; he seemed to be in a infirmary ward not exactly a hospital because of the lack of medical equipment but it still have that sterile hospital feel he was never fond of.

He picked up his Umbreon and held him to his jacketless chest (he frowned realizing that not only did they take the jacket but they got the snag machine off his arm too he must have really been out.) and began to pet and murmur soft reassurances to the pokemon knowing that it was worried about him, its brother and Mina. He looked over to the people around him.

He quickly recognized Gold and Crystal (whom were staring in awe at the gentle way he handled his pokemon) and he noticed another man standing next to them. He looked to be in his early forties or late thirties. He had light brown hair sticking slightly up and an bandage wrapped around it. With very crooked glasses on his face he gave Wes a bright smile.

"Hello there, I am Professor Elm, it's nice to meet you Wes. Sorry we could not meet under better circumstances though." The professor laughed. He reached over and shook Wes's hand.

"No my apologies sir, I'm sorry what happened to your lab, they did not hurt you too much right?" Wes questioned looking at the bandage wrapped around the professor's head.

"No, no this is nothing. Compared to what some of the pokemon have put me through this is a love bite." Professor Elm laughed.

"Wes…" Crystal inches closer to him. Wes looks into her sorrow filled eyes.

"I am sorry Crystal, I could not protect Mina. They took her wh-"

"Shit! I knew I should have went to the lab with you!" Gold shouted. Crystal slaps him in the back of his head.

"Ow, what you did that for?" Gold whined while rubbing the back of his head.

"Gold Trainum, I am going to tell your mother about you using such language!" Crystal scolded.

"What? Crystal Battleum if you dare!" Gold argues and the two quickly begins to bicker. The Professor sighs stop the two and then asked Wes to tell them what happened. Wes explains to them about how he met the hunter earlier and then continued to describe the battle with the hunter and his brief encounter with Guiness.

"Do you think he will contact you?" Gold asked worried about Mina in the hands of the enemy.

"If he really wants to get what he wants then yes he will be contacting me soon." Wes spoke without a doubt in his mind.

"Do you think this may have something to do with the return of the shadow pokemon." Crystal whispered so low that the others barely heard her.

"I'm not sure, but that do remind me. Professor I have some files I would really like for you to see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes quietly gathers his things, making sure his coat, snag machine and knapsack is intact he leaves the infirmary carefully. Sneaking pass one a room Professor Elm (whom was still enthralled in the notes Wes gave to him about shadow pokemon) was in Wes makes it to the side door. Once exiting the building, Wes heads towards the forest in the back of the city. Wes then heard noises and quickly turned to see Gold and Crystal walking towards him.

"Hey you were going to leave without even a goodbye how mean!" Crystal spoke with a smile, but here voice was cracking so Wes knew she was upset.

"Yes, sorry about that but I must go and quickly save Mina." Wes quietly stated. He began to walk away when Gold called out to him.

"Wes if you ever need our help… promise you'll call us okay!"

"I promise." With a last nod and wave he walked off into the forest where Guiness waited leaving the two trainers standing there waiting until he disappeared in the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-Notice the trick I did with Gold and Crystal's last name. Ketchum, Trainum and Battleum. I should have used Wes last name to be Collectum. Oh well, please review next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
